


Pondering

by Miscellaneous_Obsession



Series: The Wayhaven Chronicles [3]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Healing, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession
Summary: Morgan stays by the detective’s side when she is injured.
Relationships: Female Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: The Wayhaven Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096511
Kudos: 8





	Pondering

Morgan scowled irritably, as her focus refused to shift from the beating of the detective's heart. Despite knowing her condition was stable, her hearing was determined to listen to each pass by. She couldn't help but notice that without her everyday outfit and tasteful coverage of makeup, the fifth member of Team Bravo looked younger... frail and utterly exhausted.

Her soft cheeks, splattered with a handful of freckles appeared unnaturally pale, highlighted by dark circles that had never caught her eye before. The lips that the vampire often dared to claim sat open ever so slightly, beginning to dry with disuse and lack of her signature tinted lip balm. The silky smooth locks of hair that Morgan never failed to grasp lay a mess, unbrushed after the ordeal the detective had pulled through once more.

All of the features that drew the vampire to her proved to be even more alluring now. Without the hindrance of company, the brunette reached outward, allowing her hand to cradle that of the unconscious woman. The other snakes a path, shifting from cupping her jaw to tracing nonsensical patterns, connecting each freckle to another.

Slowly that hand descended to finally remain of the scars adorning the skin of the detective's neck. The initial injury that sent Morgan into a panicked spiral, which to this day she would vehemently deny. With as little pressure possible, she allowed her fingertips to map the skin her mouth had many times. Though something about the moment felt even more intimate.

Morgan didn't quite understand what this meant to her, but she wanted it to continue for as long as humanly possible. The idea of the detective finding someone other than her stirred the resentful emotion of jealousy, not something the vampire was accustomed to.


End file.
